A Demonic Transformation! Miira's New Form!
Summary Mira proceeds to punches Nether Dark Shenron in the gut with a hard punch before following up with a kick - sending him flying. He fires his Dark Wrath at him and manages to destroy the Shadow Dragon's lower body before regenerating his limbs. After using Bloody Sauce and Seasoning Arrow against the Shadow Dragon - he proceeds to punch him in the face proceeds to pummel him ruthlessly before knocking him to the ground. Mira surrounds himself with an aura of Corrupted Ki and proceeds to a deliver a fast punch to the chest as they attempt to block it and proceeds to maintain the punch while driving them across the sky before grabbing Nether Dark Shenron by the neck and proceeds deliver a second heavy blow to gut before throwing him up into air and grabbing their ankle, and slamming him into the ground. Nether Dark Shenron becomes enraged even more at his failure as Mira continues to overpower him. Dial is shocked that is archnemesis is doing better than him and even more shocked at his new power. Mira kicks Nether in the gut as he attempts to get up and sends him flying into the ground. Mira grabs him by his wings and proceeds to use Dark Blanching destroying most of his body except for his head, torso, and left arm. He uses the spores to regenerate his body as his fury increases resulting in him unleashing a fury of attacks across the planet. Mira is hit multiple times, but each of the attacks has no effect on him as he simply flies up and punches him in the face - sending him flying. They continue to clash with one another causing massive shock waves along with electric arcs that crash into the ground as their clash intensifies with Mira easily overpowering him with a kick and punch. Eventually; Mira destroys all the spores before knocking the Shadow Dragon into the ground and resulted in a massive crater. Mira tells him that he has reached a level that most would dream of and can no longer be defeated with the level of power used by Nether Dark Shenron. Nether's rage reaches new heights as his begin power up in rage at the result of his failures as a giant surge of ki surrounds him, as a result, the remaining Negative energy around him proceeds to change him causing him to grow in size and muscle mass. The ground deforms under him as he grows in height becoming as big as Naturon Shenron before going even further until he is the size of Dark Shenron. The energy simply pours off him as he continues to rapidly change resulting in massive Dark Storms to encompass the planet as the ground begins to crumble away beneath him. He proceeds to punch Mira and manages to knock him back slightly but manages to recover. He proceeds to use Double Axe Handle on him and manages to slightly injure him. Mira is impressed with the Shadow Dragons improvement and proceeds to smash him in the gut causing him to knock over; sending him onto the ground. He deforms the ground as he helps himself up and proceeds to prepare his new attack Gigantic Ultra Star as Mira senses that it has the ability to kill everyone in the galaxy. He tells them that a balance between Order and Chaos is a necessary evil as the Demons have been for years the opposite of the Core People as it was the way that they were created. He tells that the current war is a result of the Demons wanting to exist in the Mortal World. Nether Dark Shenron calmly listens to Mira as he charges his attack before deciding to speak himself. That balance between Order and Chaos exist as means to remind people that there can never peace in the world as there'll always be chaos in the world to oppose order and tells him that he is clueless if that's what Mira believes about Chaos. Locations *Earth **Western Desert Battle *Mira (Mayugosentou Form) vs. Super Mythic Dark Shenron (Negative Energy Absorbed/Gigantification) Category:Fanga